


And Then You Hold My Hand

by millsx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Actor! Harry, F/M, Famous! Harry, Famous/Non-Famous Au, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, domesticated couple shit, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, teacher! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsx/pseuds/millsx
Summary: Louis never really wanted to be in the public eye, he was rather content living his life the way it was. But then Harry came along, and as much Louis wouldn't ever want him to be different, being with him does change his life a lot - for better and for worse.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Joe Alwyn/Taylor Swift, Larry Stylinson, Liam Payne/Zayn Malik, larry - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	And Then You Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!   
> due to quarantine-boredom, I'm back with a new AU!  
> Please stay safe and inside, I hope you're all well.   
> Enjoy reading!   
> mills x

“You really don’t have to say yes”, Harry tells Louis, looking him in the eyes. 

They’re sitting in Louis’ kitchen and just finished dinner. Between them, there’s the empty salad bowl and a few pieces of leftover lasagna. 

“I know”, Louis smiles at his boyfriend. “But I’ll think about it” 

Harry lets out his breath out in a huff, and a big smile grows on his face. 

“It’s also not a big deal, you know. There’s no carpet or anything, only a few photographers during the dinner and they’ll probably film the gala”, he goes on with explaining. 

“You know how insane this sounds to me, right? Like, it’s been, what, three years? And I still can’t wrap my head around it, I’ll never get used to this”, Louis sighs, and leans over the table to get Harry’s plate. 

“Two years and eight months”, Harry corrects him, then pauses. “Not that I’m counting” 

“Right”, Louis laughs and kisses him quickly before he takes the dishes into the kitchen. 

“I still have to finish grading an essay, but you can stay, I don’t mind”, he tells Harry who had followed him and is now filling the sink with water. 

“Okay”, Harry answers softly. 

“I’m sorry I’m not much fun right now”, Louis sighs. 

“Stop saying that, it’s your job to do all this stuff. Let me do the dishes and get to work, and when you’re done, we can watch Gilmore Girls” 

It’s a stupid thing they do when they’re both exhausted from work but still want to spend time together. They watch Gilmore Girls, even though it’s not even that good and they both periodically hate every single character. They’re in the middle of season three right now, but it’s already the second time they’re watching the whole thing. 

“You don’t need to do my dishes, I’m very capable of that”, Louis tells him, with a smile on his lips. 

“Hush. Let me play housewife and get to work, I want to know whether Dean ever realizes that Rory is in love with someone else” 

“We’ve seen this entire show already, don’t act like you don’t know they’re breaking up this episode. You just want to see your least favorite ship go down like the titanic”, Louis mocks him, but presses a kiss on Harry’s cheek on his way out. 

“Out of my kitchen!”

Louis giggles while he enters his home office, and the smile stays on his face for the first few essays, until one of his students claims that Tom Buchanan is in love with Nick Carraway. Which is – how did they even think about that? 

“I’ll do it”, Louis whispers two hours later. 

It’s dark inside Louis’ bedroom, the only light coming from his laptop screen where Rory and Lorelai are slow dancing their way through some kind of dance-marathon. 

“What?”, Harry mumbles, and Louis can tell by the raspy tone of his voice that he’s about to fall asleep. 

“I’ll go to the gala with you”, Louis repeats, moving to sit upright. 

Harry pauses Netflix, and then looks at Louis. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I thought about it. You do all this stuff for me, and you know my life inside out. It’s time I get to know yours, too.”

“You know it wouldn’t make you a bad person or an unsupportive partner if you said no, right?”, Harry asks him, leaning back and examining Louis’ face. “You know me and my life better than all those people that will be there”

“I know. I still feel like there’s this entire thing in your life that I don’t understand. And I want to” 

“But you don’t need to sacrifice your privacy for me or anything”

“Honey, we’re way past that”, Louis grins at him. “Today, Grace from my English Lit class asked me if I could tell her how you like your tea”

Harry laughs, then stops. “Do you know it?” 

“Hush. I’m going to that gala with you, it’ll be okay.”

“You’re evading my question, Tomlinson” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “One milk, two sugars. Are you happy now?” 

“Indeed, very happy”, Harry whispers, and leans in to kiss him. 

*

“Okay, guys, now that we’ve established that the Valley of Ashes actually represents the lack of life within characters that are not part of the upper class, I want you to remember that when you compare Myrtle to her husband. You can –“ Louis is interrupted by his buzzing phone and curses himself internally. He must’ve forgotten to turn it off again after lunch.   
The class giggles as Louis apologizes and rejects the call. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, you owe us a cake”, a student calls from the last row. 

He rolls his eyes, but nods. 

The cake rule is a thing he introduced in all his classes. When someone’s phone rings or buzzes, the person has to bring a cake to class the next day. Including himself. 

“You’ll all get your cake, don’t worry”, he answers laughing. “Where were we? Right, Myrtle. You can do this with a partner or in small groups, and I want you to present your results to the class tomorrow. Do keep an eye on Myrtle’s relationship with Tom, and –“ 

Jesus Christ. The screen of his phone is lighting up again, this time with multiple texts, all from Harry. _Call me back, it’s important_. 

“Excuse me, I need to take this. You can start now” 

While talking, he already dialed, and he can already hear Harry’s voice through the speakers. 

“Are you okay? I’m in the middle of a class,” Louis says in a hushed voice as he closes the door behind him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s not _that_ important, I just wanted you to call me as soon as you could. Text me when you’re done” 

“No, no, I’m already standing in the hallway. At least tell me what’s up” 

“This feels very anticlimactic now that you assumed I was dying” 

“Shut up and tell me, Styles” 

“Isn’t that called a paradox or something? I can’t not talk an tell you at the same time” 

“ _Harry._ ”, Louis says in a stern voice, a voice he mostly uses for students. 

“Okay, okay. Your suit just arrived, and I wanted to tell you. It looks amazing” 

“I hate you. I’ll come over when I’m done here, okay?” 

“Alright, bye. Love you” 

Louis hangs up and goes back into the classroom. Only to find three of his students standing right behind the door, obviously trying to eavesdrop. 

“On your seats, now.”, Louis says, trying hard to collect himself. 

His students, Connor, Miriam and Grace, scoot back to their desks, cheeks red. Louis sighs and writes down their names, desperately trying to figure out what to do. His heart is beating fast and he can feel the blood rushing through his veins. 

“Does anyone care to explain themselves?”, he asks as he turns back to the classroom. 

No one says a word. 

“Okay, well. I’m going to grade all of your presentations next lesson, so all of you better get back to work. Miriam, Grace and Connor, I want to see you after class” 

The class lasts for another twenty minutes, and Louis does his best to concentrate and help his students, but his mind keeps wandering off from time to time. 

If it wasn’t for Harry, he would probably never be in this situation. No one would try to listen to his private conversations or spread strange rumors inside the school. And now he has to deal with this, even though he doesn’t really know what to do. But it seems like that’s what you get for dating an actor. 

“Mr. Tomlinson? We’re sorry for what we did”, Connor tells him, as he and the two other girls stand in front of his desk. 

He sighs. 

“I expected more from all of you. You are juniors and old enough to not do this kind of stuff” 

The kids in front of him stay silent, looking at him with guilty faces. 

“What were you even trying to get out of that?”, he asks, more out of curiosity than anything else. 

“It’s really stupid”, Miriam says quietly. 

“C’mon, you can tell me” 

“We wanted to know if it was, y’know, Harry. I’m a really big fan and – I don’t even know. I thought maybe I could find out anything that no one else knows, like, something special”, she explains, her face turning a dark shade of pink. 

“I can’t blame either of you or being nosy, especially in this situation. I probably was the same when I was your age. Just try to think about it the other way around; how would you feel if someone tried to listen to your personal conversations? No matter who you’re talking to” 

“Not good”, Grace mumbles. 

“Right. That’s because we all want to have our privacy and we all have boundaries. I really need you to understand that, so I can be sure that this won’t happen again. I want all three of you to write an essay about the importance of privacy, at least 500 words until Friday. You hand it in and we’ll never speak of today again. Deal?” 

“Deal” 

“Okay, you three. I’ll see you next week” 

Louis waits from them to leave the room, then gathers his things and locks the door as he leaves. He’s so ready to take a hot shower and then go to bed. 

In his car, he dials Harry’s number while he maneuvers the vehicle out of the parking lot. 

“Hi honey”, Harry’s voice sounds over the speaker. 

“Hey. I’m on my way now, but the streets seem pretty packed – “, he honks at the driver in front of him who is still not moving even though the lights went green a few moments ago. 

“ – So it will take me probably like 30 to 40 minutes,” he finishes and accelerates. 

“You okay? You sound stressed” 

“Yeah”, Louis sighs. “I’ll tell you when I’m there”

“Okay. Drive safe”

“I will. Love you” 

He hangs up on Harry, simultaneously fishing for his sunglasses in the side compartment. 

Forty-five minutes later, Louis pulls into a parking spot in Harry’s street. He’s sweaty and in a very bad mood. It’s way too warm outside, and everyone was driving like the last idiot on earth.

“I hate everyone”, Louis groans as he enters Harry’s apartment. He still remembers how stunned he was when he was here for the first time. 

_Louis really shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach. He feels very spacey, to say the least. “C’mon, you’re a mess”, he hears Harry’s voice from behind him, pushing him toward the door._

_“Can you stand upright by yourself real quick? I just need to – Nevermind, I got it”_

_A second later, Louis stumbles through the door. His breath catches for a second. Harry’s apartment isn’t only huge and at the top floor – no. It’s façade is also completely made out of glass, and underneath him, the lights of Los Angeles glint and sparkle._

_“You should’a warn’d me”, he mumbles and turns to Harry. Who just smirks at him and crosses his arms in front of his chest._

_“About my apartment?”, he asks bemused._

_“Yes. ‘S very pretty”_

“Hello to you too”, Harry chimes and wraps his arms around Louis, interrupting his train of thought. 

Louis lets out a long breath, and with it the tension in his body. 

“Everyone except for you”, he mumbles into Harry’s sweatshirt. It’s soft cotton, and it smells like the laundry detergent Harry uses. The expensive organic one, because “we only have one earth”. It also smells like cinnamon, for some reason. 

“I feel honored”, Harry laughs and kisses the top of Louis’ head. “Wanna tell me about your day?” 

“I had this entire thing with some of my students after you called”, Louis starts as he lets go and walks into the kitchen. He’s in desperate need for a cup of tea. 

Harry follows him. “Did they call you out for it?”

“No. I mean, yes, but it doesn’t really matter. They tried to _listen_ to our conversation. Like, when I went back they were standing right behind the door” 

The kettle on the stove sizzles, and Louis takes two cups out of the cabinet. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah. And then I had to figure out what to do, and I gave the entire class an assignment that I’ll grade and the eavesdroppers another additional one, and now I actually have to grade all those things which is just even more work and – Today just wasn’t a good day for me” 

“Awe, babe. I’m sorry”

“No, no, it’s all right”

“Did you talk to any of the teachers about it? Or the principal?” 

“No, it was the last period and it just happened once, no need to go to the principal. He isn’t my biggest fan anyway” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, frowning. 

“It’s nothing”, Louis shrugs, and pours the tea. 

“It’s not nothing, tell me” 

“It’s really not that big of a deal. When it first went public last year that you and I were dating, the entire school was talking about it and, you know, I didn’t have a quiet minute” 

“Yeah, I remember that. But you never said anything about the principal. What’s his name again? Watson?” 

“Waterson”, Louis automatically corrects him. “I never told you because I know you, Harry. And I didn’t want you to feel like you’re responsible for all of that. 

“Anyway, after about a week he asked me for a private conversation, and I went, of course. At first, he was talking about how the students like me and how the exam results showed an improvement and stuff like that. But then he started talking about how he wasn’t sure that the school would be comfortable with one of their teachers being in the public eye, and all that. It’s not like I don’t understand where he’s coming from, but it still felt weird to have my boss tell me who to date. He said that we’d “keep an eye on the situation”, and the topic hasn’t come up again, so it’s all good” 

“You could’ve told me”, Harry says.

“Don’t worry about it. Also, you owe me a cake” 

“I owe you a cake?”, Harry asks, laughing. 

“Yes. You called me during class, and the punishment for that is a cake”, Louis explains sullen and pouts. He knows exactly how to push Harry’s buttons. 

“Don’t look at me like _that _. It’s not my fault you didn’t turn your phone off”__

__“It totally is”_ _

__“You just want me to do it for you because you know your cooking sucks”, Harry laughs._ _

__“It does not!”_ _

__“Admit it and I’ll make the cake for you”, Harry challenges him, and Louis smiles brightly._ _

__“Maybe my cooking does suck a little”_ _

__Harry laughs again, and then kisses Louis._ _

__*_ _

__The suit that Harry had originally called about turned out to fit perfectly. Which wasn’t really a surprise, Harry had forced Louis to get it custom-made for the gala thing._ _

__Louis had argued against it, because _it’s expensive, and a normal suit is just fine_. According to Harry, that was not an option. He didn’t even listen to Louis’ protest when he offered to pay for it. _ _

__“You know that I hate it when you pay for stuff,” Louis says sighing. He’s standing in front of the mirror in Harry’s bedroom, examining himself in the reflection._ _

__“Lou, babe,” Harry walks over to him and hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder, “Let me do this for you, okay? I’m the one who’s dragging you to that event in the first place”_ _

__“True.” Louis turns around halfway to look at Harry. “I just don’t want people to think I’m a gold digger.”_ _

__“Let them think what they want to think, I know you love me and not just my money. Also, I like getting you things”_ _

__“Well, now you make it sound like you’re my sugar daddy,” he answers but doesn’t really mean it. Watching Harry’s face crack into a bright grin, dimples and all, makes his heart jump a little._ _

__“I love you so much,” Louis whispers, suddenly pretty emotional. The truth is, their relationship sometimes gets into too much of a routine and when Harry’s away on promo-tours or shooting a new movie, the distance can get overwhelming, but in moments like this, Louis just knows that this is it. He doesn’t need anything else, just Harry. After three years, he makes him feel at home whenever he’s with him._ _

__*_ _

__When they met, it was November and very rainy in Los Angeles. And Louis in a very bad mood._ _

___“Honestly, Ni, if I wanted rain I’d have moved to Michigan, not to LA”, Louis complains and sighs._ _ _

___Niall, the saint that he is, pushes a beer toward him and smiles pitifully. “What crawled up your ass and died there?”_ _ _

___Louis snorts. “Can’t I just have a bad day?”_ _ _

___“Not when you’re in my bar, Tommo. Gotta keep the spirit up”_ _ _

___“Technically, this isn’t even your bar. It’s your dad’s”_ _ _

___Niall has been Louis’s best friend since he started college. While Louis was studying English and History, Niall got a business degree. His dad owns an Irish pub in close vicinity to the campus, and ever since Niall turned sixteen, he’s groomed him to take over the business at one point._ _ _

___Louis looks at him from across counter and sighs. “The principal of the school I work at made me take another history class, even though I already work a lot more hours than most of the other teachers. He says it’s because I ‘don’t have any family’, which is ridiculous. I mean, just because I don’t have annoying children of my own, I have to work extra? No fucking thank you. Also, I have a ton of siblings I babysit on a regular basis._ _ _

___“Plus, my car is broken, and someone stole my umbrella – who does that? – and now I’m soaking wet”_ _ _

___“That was quite a rant there. Especially since you didn’t want to talk in the first place,” Niall says with a smirk on his face._ _ _

___“Shut up, Horan. Don’t you have some drinks to make?”_ _ _

___Niall flips him off after that, moving to the other end of the bar to draw some beer._ _ _

___Louis watches him, continuing the rant about his day in his head, when someone sits down beside him._ _ _

___He nods at the guy, offering him a tight smile before turning back to his beer. He really hopes he won’t start talking, Louis is not up for small talk today._ _ _

___“Hey.” Jesus Christ. One job. That guy had one job._ _ _

___Louis turns back and suppresses a groan._ _ _

___“Hi, how you doing?”_ _ _

___“Miserably,” the guy says, and Louis wants to laugh. Great company right there._ _ _

___But he doesn’t and when he takes a closer look at the guy, he’s kind of glad he didn’t. He is drop-dead gorgeous. His hair is shiny and pulled back into a man-bun, his shoulders are broad and, Jesus, his jawline. Louis wants to die. He also looks kind of familiar, but he can’t put a finger on it._ _ _

___“Have a beer, it’ll make everything better,” Louis offers as a piece of advice. Great, now he sounds like an alcoholic._ _ _

___“I know, it’s kinda why I’m here. Also,” he waves his hands around, “this reminds me of home.”_ _ _

___“What, are you Irish or something?” Louis asks, frowning._ _ _

___“British, but close enough”_ _ _

___“Wait, really? You sound pretty American, no offense”_ _ _

___“’ve been here a while, so I pretty much lost my accent. But when I’m back home, it comes back for a while”_ _ _

___“Huh,” Louis says. “I’m Louis, by the way”_ _ _

___“Nice to meet you. ‘m Harry”_ _ _

___That’s when it dawns on Louis. He does know him, just not personally._ _ _

___“Harry? You’re that actor, aren’t you? The one from_ Story of My Life _.”__ _

___“You watched that? That was, like, the cheesiest rom-com I’ve ever been in,” Harry laughs and Louis can’t help but blush._ _ _

___“Hush. First of all, you don’t know me, maybe I’m super into rom-coms. Second of all, my sisters made me watch it, they love stuff like that. And you, for that matter”_ _ _

___“That’s so sweet. I’ve got a sister, too, and she hated that movie.”_ _ _

___Louis giggles. Which is something that only happens when he’s consumed any type of alcohol. He hates it._ _ _

___“I’ve got five of them. The oldest one is seventeen, and she was madly in love with you for about two years”_ _ _

___“Was? Why did I get dumped?” Harry laughs again, and Louis does not admire him from the side. He doesn’t._ _ _

___“I don’t know. Maybe because of that whole coming out thingy?”_ _ _

___He watches his face fall, immediately regretting what he said._ _ _

___“I’m sorry if I overstepped, Harry. I shouldn’t have said that. My sister, Lottie, she still very much adores you. It’s pretty sweet, actually, she said she’d feel disrespectful if she continued to imagine being your girlfriend. Which lead to her insisting that I – I’m sorry, I’m rambling”_ _ _

___Harry’s smile returns. “It’s okay, I just don’t really talk about it anymore, it’s gotten a bit annoying to be honest. Tell me what she said”_ _ _

___“Uhm, actually, this is very embarrassing, so I’m not telling you,” Louis says, pushing his beer around._ _ _

___“Yeah, no, you’re not getting out of that one.”_ _ _

___So, Louis tells him about how his sisters started trying to make him fall in love with Harry. Which is impossible, since he didn’t even know Harry until twenty minutes ago._ _ _

___And Harry almost dies of laughter because, apparently, it’s funny._ _ _

___After that night, they stay in touch. They text each other at every hour of the day and hang out a few times a week. It becomes a routine that Louis doesn’t tell anyone about. He keeps Harry a secret. The way he sucks at Mario Kart and makes chocolate-chip pancakes for dinner and his hyena laugh and the way he gets cuddly when he drinks red wine. Which isn’t a problem, because this is totally platonic. Until it isn’t. Because Louis is falling head over heels and he is lucky Harry is too._ _ _

__*_ _

__The days go by, and between work and his social life, Louis almost forgets about the gala. But suddenly, it’s the day of and Harry is picking him up._ _

__“Tell me again why we’re going to a hotel to get ready?”, Louis asks as he’s fastening his seatbelt._ _

__“It’s fun! Also, I don’t want to have people running around in my apartment,” Harry answers. He pulls out of the parking lot and changes the lane, overtaking a blue Ford Fusion._ _

__“Jesus, Harry, are you trying to kill me? That was really fucking close!”, he yells as Harry speeds through a yellow-turning-red light._ _

__“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad,” Harry argues, focusing on the street in front of them._ _

__“If you wanted to crash your car, it wasn’t,” Louis scoffs._ _

__“What’s going on with you? Why are you so snappy?”_ _

__Louis groans, shrugs, and lets his head fall back against the headrest._ _

__“I don’t know,” he pauses. “I guess I’m nervous”_ _

__“It’s okay, babe,” Harry assures him._ _

__Louis turns to look at him, and the sunlight is illuminating Harry’s face and his hair has the color of honey, auburn and sweet._ _

__“We don’t have to go, you know. We can turn around and cancel, say I got a stomach bug and have been throwing up for the past hour”_ _

__Louis laughs at that but shakes his head no._ _

__“It’s okay,” he says, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh. “I’m gonna be fine”_ _

__How could he not be fine? He’s got Harry by his side._ _

__“Okay,” Harry says, and looks over to him, smiling._ _

__*_ _

__“You ready?”, Harry asks, taking Louis’ hand in his own._ _

__They’re in the back of a car on the way to the gala, and Louis feels like he might throw up. He probably won’t know anyone there except for Harry, and he’s pretty convinced he’ll seem like an outsider between all the actors and singers and whatnot._ _

__But he forces himself to smile at Harry, and nods. “As long as you’re with me.”_ _

__Harry squeezes his hand, and then the car stops._ _

__Harry’s manager explained the whole thing to them while they were getting ready. Even though there is no red carpet, there was a possibility of paps. Harry told Louis not to worry about it, given the fact that the venue had high security but first of all, Louis is a worrier, and second of all, he definitely thinks that paps are creepy._ _

__“It’s gonna be fine, babe. Don’t worry so much,” Harry tells him._ _

__“’m not”_ _

__“I can see the worry on your face, hun. Just ignore everyone else, it’s five meters from the car to the entry. Think of it like a safe haven”_ _

__Yeah, right. The hired photographers and the film crew are making him feel a lot better._ _

__Someone opens the door for them, and as Louis is on the side of the curb, he’s the one who has to get out first. He feels very awkward and secretly wishes they would have practiced this. But then, Harry is right behind him, his hand on the small of Louis’ back, gently but firmly pushing him forward._ _

__Louis turns to him and can’t help but smile at him. It takes literally ten seconds to get to the door, where the security guards nod and open the doors for them._ _

__“See, that wasn’t so bad. I don’t think I saw any paps,” Louis hears Harry’s voice behind him._ _

__“Given the fact that there are loads of important people and celebrities here, I feel like the security measures here are very low. I mean, I could have smuggled, like, a bomb in here and no one would’ve noticed,” Louis says, and thanks a server for the champagne she handed to Harry and him._ _

__“Stop complaining, dickhead,” Harry tells him off, but without any malice behind it. Instead, he clinks his glass against Louis’._ _

__Louis doesn’t have to tell him that this is only him covering his anxiety with snarky comments and sarcasm, because Harry knows. And he understands. And Louis couldn’t _possibly_ love him more. _ _

__After that, he relaxes a little. Maybe it’s just the champagne in his blood, but Louis is grateful for it anyway. They walk around, saying hi to Harry’s colleagues and friends. Louis is absolutely delighted when he sees some actors he likes and is even happier when he finds out that Harry actually knows them._ _

__“Three years and I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that my boyfriend is that famous,” Louis laughs._ _

__“’m very happy you’re here with me,” Harry says and Louis can’t answer because someone he doesn’t know starts talking to him, so he squeezes his hand instead to let him know he’s happy to be here with him as well._ _

__After almost three years of dating, they’re so settled and secure around each other that Louis tends to forget about Harry’s professional side. It’s actually really mesmerizing to watch. It’s hard to put in words, Louis notices, but it’s a thousand of small things Louis can’t help but notice._ _

__For instance, his smile. Harry has a lot of different smiles, and Louis loves all of them but his favorite one is the one on Harry’s lips right after waking up. The world is still a blur then, and nothing but Harry, Louis and their warm bodies underneath the sheets exist. He can picture it perfectly in his mind, the way it tugs at the left corner of Harry’s mouth, reaching his eyes and making his dimples _just_ visible. Almost not visible. _ _

__But in front of colleagues, work friends and cameras, Harry is actually _working_ it. Louis can’t describe it any other way. He doesn’t know if Harry does it on purpose, but it’s like he’s strategically making his eyes sparkle and engaging his dimples. _ _

__“’You okay? You’ve barely said a word,” Harry asks him when they’re making their way to the dinner tables, nudging him in the side. Louis is glad they are, his stomach is starting to make itself audible._ _

__In response to the body contact, Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist loosely. “You need to stop worrying, H. I’m good, yeah?”_ _

__“I just don’t want you to feel like you don’t belong here. Because you do, you know”_ _

__“This isn’t my world, so of course I don’t really belong here. And that’s okay, because I’m happy to be here, support you and all that.” Louis squeezes his hip. “And it’s not like I’m not having a good time, I mean, I get to see you in a really hot suit all evening. Who am I to complain?”_ _

__“You’re obnoxious, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry complains, but Louis can still feel how he relaxes._ _

__“You know you dig it”_ _

__“Do I, though?”_ _

__Louis sticks out his tongue at him, which Harry blatantly ignores._ _

__They’re right in front of their table. It’s a big round one, like the ones you see when you watch the BRITS on the telly. A total of eight place settings are set up, each with a little name tag on the plate. Which means there are six other people going to sit with them, six people Louis probably has never heard of or only seen on the TV._ _

__He chooses to ignore the anxiety welling up in his stomach, he’s just told Harry that he’s perfectly fine after all and pulls Harry’s chair out for him._ _

__“Thanks, sun,” Harry murmurs softly, just for Louis to hear, in the same moment as someone says “Look who scored himself a proper gentleman”_ _

__Louis turns around startled, only to face a very stunning, and also very tall, woman._ _

__“I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Taylor,” she holds out her hand, and Louis takes it._ _

__After that, a round of introducing each other and hugs follow. Apparently, Harry had worked with Taylor’s boyfriend, Joe, on a project a couple years ago and they turned out to become good friends. And Taylor and Harry apparently had a history of awkward PR-stunts that both of them laughed off quickly._ _

__Soon, the rest of the table arrived, too. Namely Ed Sheeran – which had Louis completely over the moon – accompanied by his fiancé Cherry and Zayn Malik with boyfriend Liam Payne._ _

__Even though Louis hasn’t actually met any of those people before, he knows them by name. Which, in general, makes this entire thing easier. It would have been really weird to sit with people he didn’t know while they expected him to know them._ _

__The group worked, as random as it seemed, worked great. Zayn and Harry had been close for ages, and Louis had heard Harry talk about him a couple of times. Therefore, Harry had also met Liam before. Zayn and Taylor as well as Ed and Taylor had songs out together and were good friends as well, connecting the entire group._ _

__Dinner turns out to be a lot of fun, it’s almost normal. Except for the fact that once the host of the gala comes to their table, interviewing Zayn and Ed. But with Harry by his side it’s bearable and Louis somehow manages to calm his nerves down a little._ _

__During the main course, they somehow start talking about Louis’ job. With Cherry and him being the only ones at the table with “normal” jobs, they quickly connect._ _

__“It must be worse for you, Louis. I mean, most adults know how to not ask personal questions, they usually just give me weird looks. But high school students?” Cherry asks him._ _

__Louis looks at Harry and he knows they’re both thinking about the same thing. All the times someone said something to Louis._ _

__“I honestly can’t even count the incidents anymore. I kind of get it, but at the same time it’s just so ridiculous?”_ _

__“Remember that time someone asked for my phone number in the end note of their essay about Macbeth?” Harry says and Louis snorts at the memory._ _

__“They did _what_?” Taylor asks, voice marked with disbelief. _ _

__“Yeah, it was insane. Like, she was writing about gender stereotypes in Macbeth and about Lady Macbeth and then the next sentence was something along the lines of _Also, could I get Harry’s number?”_ I definitely thought about quitting my job that night,” Louis jokes. _ _

__“You should’ve seen his face,” Harry cackles, “He was ranting about it all night”_ _

__Louis smiles at him, pulling their intertwined hands onto his lap. If Louis is honest, he was anxious and scared of this night, of meeting and hanging out with celebrities that might not accept him, but sitting here beside Harry, it’s not as bad as he expected it to be. It’s actually kind of amazing._ _

__*_ _

__“Good morning, class. I graded your papers on _Ragtime_ ,” Louis greets his class. They all react with various groans and grunts. _ _

__“What? I told you I’d hand them back today don’t act like you this is a surprise,” he argues as he pulls out the stack of binders out of his bag._ _

__“We just thought you wouldn’t have the time. We all saw you on TV on Friday,” Dean, a boy from the last row replies. Louis kind of likes him, he’s loud and obnoxious but Louis can see his younger self in him._ _

__“I’ll always have time to grade your papers,” Louis says sweetly. “Although I’d appreciate it if you would write more legible, it definitely would save me a lot of time, Dean”_ _

__The class laughs and Dean rolls his eyes._ _

__“Anyway, no more gamesmanships. We need to talk about the dynamics of the relationships between Tateh and Evelyn Nesbit, because it seemed like you all had a problem with that in your essays”_ _

__The class groans again, and Louis ignores it._ _

__“Who has any ideas?”_ _

__After that, the day goes by rather smoothly. It isn’t until Louis is sitting in the teacher’s lounge during his free period and prepares his next history lesson that things go sour._ _

__Principal Waterson walks up to him, his forehead and eyebrows pulled into a frown. _Oh God, what now?_ , Louis thinks to himself, sitting up straighter. _ _

__“Mister Tomlinson, may I have a word with you? In my office maybe?”_ _

__“Of course”_ _

__Louis feels like a student that got into trouble when he follows his boss into his office and sits down in front of his desk._ _

__“So. You and I both know I am a fan of yours, and I appreciate everything you have done for your students. But I have to say, I am very concerned about your work ethic.”_ _

__“I’m sorry?” Louis asks, forcing himself to sound polite and not snap at him. He knows very well what this is about._ _

__“Me and the rest of the school management as well as the parent’s association are worried about your, let’s say, _public appearances_. As a school we have a reputation to maintain and we’re afraid that these events aren’t exactly what we want our teachers to do” _ _

__“I understand your concerns, Sir, I really do. But on the other hand, this is my private and personal life we are talking about”_ _

__“You can’t really call that private now, can you?”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Louis exclaims in disbelief. “This is very much my private life. I am being supportive towards my partner, and I think that is my personal choice. And, if we’re being honest, it’s not as if I – or he, for that matter – was involved in any public scandals. It was an event we chose to attend together, pretty lowkey and not even about him in any way. It wasn’t the _Met Gala_ or anything” _ _

__Jesus Christ. If it was acceptable to punch his own boss, he totally would right now._ _

__“I understand you’re upset about this, Mister Tomlinson. I – ”_ _

__Louis interrupts him. “I am not _upset_ , I am explaining the situation to you” _Something I shouldn’t have to do in the first place_ , he thinks to himself. _ _

__“I’m sorry, Mister Tomlinson. I need to have a conversation about this with the school management and the parent’s association. Until we make a decision, I think it would be best if you stayed home and let a substitute take over your classes. So things can calm down”_ _

__Louis wants to kill him. Right this second._ _

__“What you are saying is that I’m being suspended,” he says, his voice sounding like it’s coming from a million miles away._ _

__“No need for harsh words, Mister Tomlinson”  
“This is absolutely fantastic. Have a good day, Principal Waterson” _ _

__The blood rushing through his veins cancels out every other noise as he walks out of the office and down the main stairs, onto the teacher’s parking lot. When he sits in his car, he wants to scream and yell and punch something. He needs to get out of here._ _

__Louis drives and drives, eyes glued to the road, willing himself to not think about anything._ _

__What a great fucking day._ _

__At home, he realizes he must have left his keys on the table this morning, as they are neither in his bag nor in his car. Out of frustration, he punches the wall beside the entrance door._ _

__Which was not his best idea, because skin on brick isn’t a great combination, and now his knuckle is throbbing and even bleeding a little._ _

__Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair._ _

__On his way back to his car, he texts Harry because he has a spare key, and then just sits behind the steering wheel, staring at the white wall of the garage. This sucks._ _

__After what feels like an hour, he starts up the engine again and backs out of the garage. He has better things to do then to sit in his car all day._ _

__A thirty minute drive later, Louis is in the hills, sitting on the hood of his car. Underneath him, Los Angeles stretches out like an endless rug of buildings and streets._ _

__And he just sits there for the next few hours. Not thinking about anything. It’s like the carousel in his mind finally stopped for a bit._ _

__He only turns around, when he hears another car pulling off the highway and slowing down beside him. It’s Harry’s black Audi._ _

__“Found you,” Harry says quietly as he climbs onto the hood and sits down next to Louis. He also hands him a beer, at which Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise._ _

__“How’d you know?”_ _

__“I just assumed you’d be here. You seemed pissed off in your texts and Niall didn’t know anything, so…” Harry trails off, shrugging._ _

__Louis takes the beer, sighing. “Thank you”_ _

__Harry falters, eyes glues to the back of Louis’ right hand. “What happened?”_ _

__“It’s nothing. ‘Punched the wall,” he admits. He really doesn’t feel like talking._ _

__“’Kay,” Harry says, sensing that something’s off and doesn’t dig any deeper. Louis could marry him right this second._ _

__Instead, he lets himself melt against Harry’s side, head resting on his shoulder._ _

__Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist and doesn’t say anything, just lets Louis dwell in his thoughts._ _

__They stay like that until their beers are empty and the sun starts to set._ _

__“Let’s go home, yeah? I can make dinner and we can talk. Or not. Whatever you want”_ _

__“Thank you,” Louis murmurs and hops off the hood._ _

__“’Course,” Harry says and follows. He presses kiss to Louis’ temple before he gets in his car._ _

__Louis doesn’t notice that they just both directly drove to his apartment without talking about it until he finds himself in his garage again._ _

__Harry unlocks the door with his spare key. “Let’s take a look at your hand there, yeah? Just for safety”_ _

__It’s really not that bad, but he doesn’t dare argue. He knows well enough that Harry can get very protective and then there’s no changing his mind._ _

__They sit down in Louis’ bathroom, Harry on the toilet and Louis on the edge of his bathtub, legs in Harry’s lap. His right knuckles are starting to bruise a little, and Harry – being as ridiculous as he always is – kisses it before putting a bandage on it._ _

__“Thanks,” Louis whispers, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss._ _

__When they break apart, Harry rests his forehead against Louis’ and softly brushes his cheek with his left hand, the other one is warm and steady on Louis’ waist._ _

__Their faces are so close that Louis can feel his breath on his own face as Harry exhales._ _

__For a second, they stay like that until Harry carefully brushes Louis’ legs aside. “I don’t know about you, but I’m really hungry”_ _

__Louis feels weird all the way through dinner. On one hand, he’s super clingy and wants nothing more to hide in Harry’s embrace for the rest of forever and on the other hand, he’s still pissed off and angry._ _

__“I got suspended,” he says when they’re cuddled up on the couch, his voice almost inaudible._ _

__“You got what? Why?” Harry asks and sits up in shock.  
“Suspended,” Louis repeats. He retreats to the other end of the couch, pulling in his legs and hugging them like a pillow. _ _

__“Waterson is a total dick. He called me into his office some time after lunch and said he needed to talk to me. And then he went on a rampage about the “reputation” of his so beloved school and that I’m basically ruining it by going out with you in public” Louis tells him, staring down at his socks the entire time._ _

__He looks up when Harry doesn’t say anything._ _

__“He _said_ that?” _ _

__“I mean, not exactly like this but, you know. That’s what he meant anyway”_ _

__Harry scoots closer to Louis, putting a hand on his knee. “I’m sorry, Lou” And Louis can read the expression on his face clearly._ _

__“No. Haz, no. Don’t go there. This isn’t your fault, at all. This is Waterson being a dick, he always was”_ _

__“But –“_ _

__“No but, Harry. Not your fault. I’m mad and I want to kind of kill him, but this is not about you, okay? I’m not willing in any way to compromise on our relationship just so he can – I don’t even know what it is that he wants. He said that he and the management need to make a decision. On whatever”_ _

__“Louis, babe, this isn’t okay. You need to – We need a lawyer or something. He can’t just _do_ that” _ _

__“I don’t know what he can’t and can do.” Louis sighs. “I don’t even know what I am supposed to do”_ _

__“Are there options?”_ _

__They stay up the entire night, talking. About the options, which, there aren’t that many. He could quit right away, making the departure his own decision. The problem is, Louis really loves his students at that school, they’re all so bright and smart and funny. He could also wait and see what happens but the thing is, this “problem” will stay. As long as he’s with Harry, Waterson will always have that against him and could just let him go any time._ _

__And at a new school, these problems would also exist. But Louis doesn’t want to do anything else than teaching._ _

__“Let’s revisit the topic of a lawyer. I know it’s not exactly what you want, but we’re running out of options,” Harry says. He sounds really defeated._ _

__“Okay. So, let’s say Waterson can’t fire me for attending public events with you,” Louis says. “Then he hates me for basically suing the school”_ _

__“I know. It could be an easy way out, though. You could, I don’t know, stay at the school for the rest of the term and look for a new job during that time”_ _

__“It won’t be different there, Harry. There always will be problems with me being kind of in the eye of the public because I’m with you”_ _

__Louis looks at Harry and he can tell he wants to say something. “Spit it out, Styles. What is it?”_ _

__“I didn’t want to bring this up today, because, you know. You had the worst day ever. But there’s an offer on the table to shoot a new show for Netflix and it sounds great”_ _

__“Take it,” Louis says, smiling. “I don’t really know what this has to do with the Waterson-debacle, but take it”_ _

__“I’d have to move – at least temporarily – to San Francisco, they’re going to shoot it there. It’s going to be three seasons, so it’d be for a longer time. I wanted to ask you what you think about it”_ _

__Louis sits up, running his hands through his hair._ _

__“You want to move 400 miles up the coast for, what, multiple years? Is this you breaking up with me? Because, oh, how convenient, then I wouldn’t have to worry about this school thing anymore?” Louis can’t hide the quiver in his voice._ _

__“No, Jesus, no! Louis. I’m asking you because I’m not taking the job if you’re not up for it. If you don’t want to move to San Francisco with me, that’s okay”_ _

__“I honestly don’t know why you’re bringing this up now! Isn’t this,” Louis gestures wildly, “enough already?” His voice sounds slightly hysteric._ _

__“Lou, babe, listen to me” Harry sits up as well, taking Louis’ hands in his. “Let’s assume you could stay at your current school until summer. You could look for a job in San Francisco, yeah? It’s away from LA and definitely quieter there, and maybe you could find a school where they’d be okay with, you know, the attention. But if you don’t want to, we’re not doing it. It’s an option, is all”_ _

__“Okay. I’ll think about it”_ _

__*_ _

__In the next few days, Louis actually does get a lawyer. He introduces himself as Mr. Wilson, and apparently specializes on education law. During their first meeting, they discuss the circumstances of his suspension and what Louis wants from the school._ _

__“Okay, perfect. I’ll draft a letter and then we’ll go from there. Maybe it will go over smoothly”_ _

__“That’s it? Just a letter?” Louis asks in disbelief._ _

__“If we’re lucky, yes” Mr. Wilson replies, a polite smile on his lips._ _

__“Thank you so much”_ _

__“I’ll give you a call as soon as I know more”_ _

__*_ _

__Deciding whether Louis actually wants to move to San Francisco turns out to be much harder._ _

__He and Harry write up a Pro and Con list one evening. It’s not their first one, but until this point they haven’t ever come to a decision and now time is running out, because the production company wants a commitment by the end of the next week._ _

__“Pro: You get to do the job you actually want to do, more job offers for me. It’s a lot less hectic for us, especially if we want to have kids. The production company would actually pay for an apartment or something like that. Also, it’s closer to my family” Louis sums up._ _

__“Contra: Our friends all live in Los Angeles. I still would have to go back and forth between SF and LA, meaning more time apart. San Francisco is a lot more expensive. It would probably only be temporary, depending on future job offers. Taking the job also means that I’m legally bound to do all three seasons. What if the show turns out to be complete bullshit? What if it’s like _Riverdale_? I’d hate to be in a show like that,” Harry continues, then looks at Louis. _ _

__“If you had to decide right now, what would you do?”_ _

__Louis pauses, playing with the hem of his sweats._ _

__He takes a deep breath, before he dares to look at Harry._ _

__“I’d do it”_ _

__“You would? But what about Niall and your other friends? And all the other stuff?”_ _

__Louis walks over to Harry. He sits down on his lap, straddling his waist with his legs and looks Harry in the eyes._ _

__“I can tell you want to move, H. You read the script like ten times and you’ve been looking at your stupid hipster blogs about San Francisco and you stare out of the window all the time and I can just tell that you want this job, more than any of the other offers._ _

__“There’s no way I’m going in between you and your happiness. And if we move back to Los Angeles in a few years, then that’s okay. But as of right now, there’s not that much holding us here, yeah? We’ll regret it if we don’t do it”_ _

__His hands are in Harry’s hair, softly caressing the nape of his neck._ _

__“Okay,” Harry’s voice is soft. He’s smiling that private smile that Louis loves so much, eyes glistening._ _

__“Okay,” Louis says. Harry’s lips are sweet and smooth when he kisses them._ _


End file.
